Kamen Rider Kabuto : Date Path of Heaven
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: 30 Tahun yang lalu Spacequake terjadi dan 7 tahun kemudian sebuah meteor jatuh ke bumi dan menghancurkan Shibuya. Yuuya Tendou harus membantu adik angkatnya Itsuka Shidou untuk menaklukan para Spirit sekaligus bertarung melawan monster yang disebut Worms karena dia adalah orang yang berjalan di jalan surga dan yang mengatur segalanya.


**Yo apa kabar Minna-san ane membawa cerita yg baru nih**

 **untuk cerita yg lain nanti bakal Update, mumpung ide msaih ada ane buat deh**

 **Mohon Maaf kalau cerita ane masih jelek dan amburadul**

 **Silahkan menikmati ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

30 tahun yang lalu di perbatasan China dan Mongolia, benda luar angkasa menghancurkan bagian eropa. 150 juta orang menjadi korban jiwa, para peneliti menyebut fenomena tersebut disebut dengan Spacequake. Terdapat banyak sekali benda luar angkasa yang jatuh ke bumi setiap 6 bulan, kejadian itu sudah berhenti selama 25 tahun. Tapi, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu benda luar angkasa itu sering mengancam kota Tenguu dan sebelum itu juga sebuah meteor raksasa pernah menghancurkan kota Shibuya 7 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 **(Play Next Level by YU-KI)**

Saat lagu dimulai screen ditutupi oleh sayap serangga yang segera hancur berantakan lalu memperlihatkan Kamen Rider Kabuto dalam Masked Form. Scene berikutnya memperlihatkan Kabuto dalam bentuk Rider yang dikelilingi oleh Worms. Dia bersiap-siap untuk bertarung dan scene berikutnya memperlihatkan dia menaiki Kabuto Extender.

 **(Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou)**

Kabuto terus berkendara di daerah terbuka lebar di mana dia segera digantikan oleh Yuuya, Shido, Shiori dan Kotori berjalan di jalan yang berbeda.

 **(Erabareshi mono naraba)**

Scene berikutnya adalah meteor menabrak sebuah kota dan terjadinya Spacequake.

 **(Bousou hajimete)**

Scene berikutnya menunjukkan berapa banyak Worms yang menyamar sebagai orang normal. Scene segera menunjukkan lampu di langit dengan menara.

 **(Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou. Jikan ga nai)**

Scene berikutnya di dalam Fraxinus terlihat Kannazuki , Reined an seluruh awak kapal yang sedang bekerja untuk mencari Spirit. Scene berganti terlihat anggota AST yang juga sedang bersiap mencari Spirit.

 **(MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase)**

Scene berikutnya terlihat Tohka yang sedang makan dan Yoshino yang bermain dengan Yoshinon. Scene berganti Yuuya dan Kabuto Masked Form melewati satu sama lain.

 **(Ashita no sono saki e)**

Yuuya berdiri di belakang Kabuto Masked Form. Di belakang Kabuto Masked Form terlihat tempat yang damai dan terlihat Shido, Shiori, dan Kotori yang melambaikan tangan. Di belakang Yuuya terlihat kota yang hancur. Scene berganti dan terlihat seorang gadis yang mengulurkan tangannya dan Yuuya menjangkau tangan itu.

 **(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru)**

Scene berikutnya terlihat Kabuto yang menggunakan Cast Off dan berubah kedalam Rider Formnya.

 **(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)**

Kabuto menunjukkan Clock Upnya dan berlari melalui ledakan yang beku. Scene berganti Kabuto yang menyerang para anggota AST untuk melindungi Spirit.

 **(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?)**

Scene berikutnya menunjukkan Shiori dan Kotori yang menangis sebelum mereka menyadari lender hijau yang berjatuhan di depan mereka. Scene berganti terlihat Shidou yang ditengah hujan sedang berteriak.

 **(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na. Tsuite koreru nara...)**

Kabuto mulai bertarung menggunakan Clock Up dan menunjukkan gaya bertarungnya sambil melawan para Worms. Scene berikutnya terlihat Kabuto yang berdiri yang kemudian Screen ditutup oleh sayap serangga dan logo Kamen Rider Kabuto.

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat mata berwarna hitam, mengenakan kaos leher panjang, jaket hitam, celana abu-abu dan sepatu hitam. Dan juga ada kamera pink di sekitar lehernya. Pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Tsukasa Kadoya dan dia sedang memegang 2 koper yang bertulisan ZECT.

Setelah Tsukasa memberikan misi pada Decade yang baru, dia juga sedikit membantu persiapan untuk melawan Dark Riders. Dia mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatkan Universe ini tapi, dia bisa membantu sedikit. Lalu Tsukasa membuka kedua koper tersebut dan keluar 2 buah serangga mekanik. Serangga yang pertama berbentuk seperti kumbang tanduk dengan warna merah dan yang satu lagi berbentuk seperti kumbang rusa dengan warna biru.

"Carilah partner yang cocok untuk kalian." Kata Tsukasa dan kedua kumbang tersebut menuruti perintahnya dan segera pergi

"Yare yare, melakukan persiapan seperti ini sangat merepotkan. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu Kamen Rider Kabuto dari Universe ini." Kata Tsukasa yang kemudian dia menghilang ditelan oleh cermin abu-abu

* * *

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan di pagi hari saat matahari belum terbit. Dia mengenakan pakaian dan celana berwarna abu-abu dan mengenakan sandal geta. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang tapi rapi dengan warna mata biru. Pemuda itu juga sedang membawa tofu.

"Pencuri!" Teriak seorang polisi yang sedang berjaga

Lalu pencuri itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan polisi tersebut sedang dalam keadaan waspada karena dia tidak ingin adanya korban. Si pencuri mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan didepannya ada pemuda yang sedang membawa tofu.

"Minggir!" Teriak pencuri itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya

"Awas! Lari." Kata polisi tersebut sambil mengejar si pencuri

Pemuda tersebut menghiraukannya, si pencuri tersebut hampir melukai leher pemuda tersebut namun secara ajaib pisau tersebut tidak mengenainya. Lalu si polisi tersebut berhasil menangkap si pencuri tersebut.

"Tadi hampir saja! Kenapa kau tidak lari!" Terial polisi tersebut memarahi pemuda yang membawa tofu dan pemuda itu masih berjalan tidak menghiraukan si polisi

"OI!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menikamku!" Kata pemuda itu

"Apa?"

"Akulah yang menentukan jalan yang akan aku lewati. Dan satu lagi, kalau aku secara sembarangan menghindarinya, tofu berhargaku akan rusak." Kata pemuda tersebut

"Benarkah? Keberuntungan menyelamatkanmu, tapi itu tidak selamanya! Kalau tidak berjalan dengan benar, kau bisa tertusuk." Kata polisi tersebut lalu si pencuri berhasil melepaskan diri dan berlari kearah pemuda itu

"Jangan menyebutkan keberuntungan di sekitarku. Lagipula pisau seperti itu tidak bisa membunuhku." Kata pemuda itu dan si pencuri berlari melewatinya namun dia menjatuhkan dompet yang dicurinya

"Kau lupa sesuatu." Kata pemuda tersebut

Dia menginjak bagian bawah dompet dan dompet tersebut melayang didepannya lalu setelah itu dia menendang dompet tersebut dan mengarah ke kepala pencuri tersebut dan mengenainya. Dompet tersebut terpental setelah terkena kepala si pencuri dan pemuda tersebut menangkap dompet itu. Sekarang pencuri tersebut sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan si pemuda melemparkan dompet itu kebalakang dan ditangkap oleh polisi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya polisi itu

"Obaa-chan mengatakan ini : Berjalan di jalan surga, orang yang akan mengatur segalanya." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengangkat jarinya keatas

Setelah itu dia berbalik badan dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah sebuah menara dan matahari pun mulai terbit dari menara tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Yuuya…Tendou." Kata pemuda itu yang sekarang bernama Yuuya Tendou

* * *

 **(Itsuka Residance)**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru yang panjang seleher dan warna mata coklat amber pemuda itu bernama Shidou Itsuka. Saat ini dia mengenakan piyama dan masih tertidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, karena seseorang sedang menari samba sambil menginjak-injak perut, dada dan kepalanya. Lalu Shidou mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ah, Kotori. Imouto ku yang lucu." Kata Shidou dengan suara yang direndah-rendahkan

"Ohhhhh!?"

Saat itulah dia akhirnya menyadari kalau Shidou sudah terbangun. Sang imouto dengan kaki yang masih menginjak perut Shidou—Kotori Itsuka, membalikkan kepala sambil merapikan seragam SMP-nya.

Rambut panjangnya, yang digaya twintail dan mengenakan pita rambut berwarna putih, berayun-ayun, selagi dia memandang Shidou lewat mata bundarnya yang sebesar biji ek.

Anehnya, meskipun dia baru saja tertangkap basah menginjak seseorang di pagi-pagi buta, ia tidak membalas dengan 'Sial!' atau 'Ah ketahuan!'. Malah kelihatannya, dia terang-terangan terlihat gembira karena Shidou telah bangun. Dan dari posisi Shidou, celana dalamnya terlihat dengan memukau.

"Ada apa? Onii-chan ku yang lucu!" Kotori menjawab, tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk memindahkan kakinya.

"Eh, pergi dari atasku. Berat."

Kotori mengangguk dalam-dalam dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Perut Shidou terkena hantaman seperti terpukul benturan tubuh.

"Gfhu!"

"Ahahaha, gouf! Itu kan _Mobile Suit_ tipe darat. Ahahahaha!"

"..."

Shidou sambil terdiam menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya.

"Ahh! Hei~! Kenapa tidur lagi!?" Kotori mengeraskan suaranya, pelan-pelan menggeser-geser tubuh Shidou.

"Sepuluh menit lagi..."

"Gaak boleeh~! Cepat bangun!"

Setelah duduk dan meringis karena rasa pusing setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, Shidou membuka mulutnya sambil mengerang.

"C-Cepat Lari..."

"Eh?"

"... sebenarnya, aku sudah terjangkit 'Virus kalau aku tidak tidur selama 10 menit lagi aku akan menggelitiki imouto-ku tanpa ampun', nama lainnya. T-virus..."

"A-Apa!?"

Kotori sama terkejutnya dengan orang yang baru saja menemukan pesan rahasia dari alien.

"Lari... selagi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri..."

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan onii-chan!?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku... selagi kau aman-aman saja..."

"Gak mungkin! Onii-chan!"

"Gaaaahh!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shidou menyibak selimutnya, dengan liar menggerakan kedua tangannya dan meraung, membuat Kotori kabur sambil berteriak ketakutan.

Setelah Kotori keluar dari kamar Shido dia tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis lagi karena dia ketakutan. Gadis tersebut mirip dengan Shido baik warna rambut, warna mata dan wajahnya hanya saja rambutnya yang panjang. Gadis tersebut adalah Shiori Itsuka adik kembar dari Shido.

Shiori melihat Kotori yang lari ketakutan melihat kamar Shido dan dia berpikir pasti ulah kakaknya. Lalu dia masuk kamar Shidou untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Nii-san, kau menakut-nakuti Kotori ya?"

"Soalnya dia membangunkanku sepagi ini." Jawab Shidou

"Dia melakukannya karena hari ini adalah hari kita masuk sekolah dan Nii-san yang bertugas untuk membuat sarapan."

"Bukannya Aniki yang bertugas untuk membuat sarapan?" Tanya Shido

"Yuuya-nii-sama sudah tidak ada saat aku ke kamarnya, padahal aku kan ingin membangunkannya." Jawab Shiori dengan nada kecil pada kalimat terakhirnya

Yuuya Tendou adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Itsuka dan merupakan yang paling tua diantara yang lainnya, walaupun perbedaannya hanya satu tahun dari Shidou dan Shiori. Dia tidak ingin mengganti marganya karena suatu alasan dan semua keluarga Itsuka tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Tiba-tiba Shido mengingat sesuatu kedua orangtuanya telah berangkat melakukan perjalanan untuk keperluan bisnis kemarin. Karena itulah Yuuya untuk sementara bertanggung jawab atas urusan dapur, dan jika dia tidak ada Shidou lah yang menggantikannya. Karena Shidou yang susah bangun tidur, Yuuya meminta Kotori untuk membangunkannya.

"Kalau dipikir lagi kemarin juga Aniki bilang kalau dia tidak bisa membuat sarapan hari ini." Kata Shidou

"Nii-san sebaiknya kau meminta maaf kepada Kotori ya." Kata Shiori

Shidou merasa bersalah, seakan sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat, dia terburu-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur. Merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan menahan kantuk, Shidou dengan lesu berjalan keluar dari ruangan bersama Shiori yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"... huh?"

Pemandangan yang sedikit lain dari biasanya menyambut mereka.

Meja kayu yang ada di tengah ruang tamu sekarang dimiringkan ke samping, seperti menjadi barikade. Di baliknya, terlihat kepala dengan _twin-tail_ yang sedikit gemetaran.

"..."

Melangkah diam-diam, Shidou mendekati sisi meja. Shiori yang melihatnya hanya menarik nafas karena tingkah kakaknya. Pastinya, Kotori sedang duduk di situ memeluk lututnya dan gemetar ketakutan.

"Graaaaahh!"

"Kyaa! Kyaaaaaaa!"

Saat Shidou memegangi bahunya, Kotori meneriakkan pekikan putus-asa bersamaan dengan melemasnya kaki-tangannya.

"Tenang, tenang! Ini diriku yang biasa."

"Gyaaaa! Gyaa... ah? O-onii-chan?"

"Yap, yap."

"Kau...tidak seram lagi?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Aku, teman Kotori."

"Oh, ohhhhhh."

Setelah Shidou berbicara dengan nada lucu, wajah tegang Kotori perlahan-lahan rileks. Bagaikan tupai rubah liar yang telah membuka hatinya. Lalu Shiori memukul pelan kepala Shidou.

"Nii-san, bukannya tadi mau meminta maaf kepada Kotori?" Kata Shiori

"Onee-chan, tadi Onii-chan sangat seram." Kata Kotori

"Maaf, maaf. Aku akan membuat sarapan sekarang."

Setelah melepas tangan Kotori dan berdiri, Shidou menaruh meja kembali ke posisi asalnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Karena bekerja di perusahaan elektronik besar yang mereka bangun bersama, kedua orang tua Shidou sering bepergian dari rumah.

Pada saat-saat itulah, Yuuya, Shidou dan Shiori selalu bertanggung jawab untuk menyiapkan makanan, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa. Malah kenyataannya, mereka yakin dapat menggunakan peralatan memasak lebih baik dari ibunya, terutama Yuuya.

Yuuya yang walaupun sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga Itsuka, dia selalu mengunjungi neneknya, Hikari Tendou. Waktu kecil dia juga sering membantu neneknya dan sekarang masakannya bisa dikatakan melampaui restoran bintang lima. Sekarang keberadaan neneknya tidak diketahui dan Yuuya juga mempunyai kebiasaan untuk mengatakan perkataan dari neneknya.

Ketika Shidou sedang mengambil beberapa telur dari kulkas,d ia mendengar suara TV dari belakang. Sepertinya Kotori sudah menenangkan diri dan menyalakan TV. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Tadaima." Kata Yuuya yang langsung pergi ke dapur

"Okaerinasai." Kata Shidou, Shiori dan Kotori

Lalu Kotori dan Shiori menghampiri Yuuya.

"Aniki darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kotori

"Itu benar Yuuya-nii-sama kemana kau pergi pagi ini?" Tanya Shiori

"Maaf-maaf, aku mengambil tofu ini untuk nanti makan malam. Shidou aku akan membantumu walaupun untuk sekarang ini aku hanya bisa membuat sup karena keterbatasan waktu." Kata Yuuya yang lalu menyimpan tofunya

"Terima kasih Aniki." Kata Shidou

Lalu Yuuya langsung membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan untuk supnya dengan Shiori yang membantunya, sementara Kotori melihat TV lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Kotori punya kebiasaan harian, makan sambil menonton pojok horoskop atau ramalan.

Yah, kebanyakan acara ramalan biasanya muncul di akhir acara utama, dan tentu saja hanya spekulasi belaka. Setelah memeriksa seluruh _channel_ , Kotori mulai menonton sesuatu yang sepertinya sebuah acara berita yang membosankan.

「—Pagi hari ini, di pinggiran Kota Tenguu—」

"Nn?"

Tidak sengaja Yuuya, Shidou dan Shiori mendengar isi acara berita yang biasanya tak berguna dan sekadar BGM saja, Shidou mengangkat sebelah alis. Alasannya sederhana. Dari suara jernih sang penyiar, ia mendengar nama jalan yang tidak asing.

"Nnn? Tempat itu lumayan dekat. Ada kejadian apa?"

Mencondongkan badan dari balik _counter_ , Shidou menyipitkan mata dan menatap TV. Di layar, tampil gambar jalan yang hancur bukan main. Gedung-gedung dan jalanan telah kandas menjadi puing-puing.

Kehancuran itu menyaingi benturan sebuah meteorit, atau bahkan serangan udara.

"Ahhhh... _Spacequake_ ya." Kata Shidou

Seakan sudah jemu mendengarnya, dia menggelengkan kepala. 'Gempa ruang' mengacu pada fenomena berguncangnya sebuah daerah luas. Itu adalah istilah umum yang diberikan pada letusan, gempa, kelenyapan, dan hal lainnya yang terjadi tanpa alasan jelas pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak pasti.

Seperti halnya monster raksasa, menghancurkan jalanan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, fenomena-fenomena yang tidak masuk akal. Peristiwa pertamanya terjadi sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu. Terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah Eurasia daerah yang memuat banyak negara seperti Uni Soviet, Cina, dan Mongolia terhapus dalam satu malam.

Bagi generasi Yuuya dan Shidou, hanya melihat gambar-gambar di _textbook_ saja sudah merasa risih. Seakan-akan semua yang ada di permukaan tanah dikorek lepas, tanpa meninggalkan sisa apapun.

Korban jiwa tercatat sekitar 150 juta orang. Itu adalah bencana terbesar dan paling mematikan dalam sejarah manusia. Dalam 6 bulan berikutnya, insiden-insiden serupa terjadi dengan skala yang lebih kecil di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Mereka tidak dapat mengingat jumlah kejadian pastinya, tapi sekitar lima puluh kali. Di pedaratan, kutub, samudera, bahkan di pulau-pulau kecil, kasus-kasus seperti itu sudah dikonfirmasi.

Tentu saja, Jepang bukan pengecualian.

Enam bulan setelah Bencana Langit Eurasia itu, daerah dari Tokyo bagian Selatan sampai Perfektur Kanagawa telah berubah menjadi lingkaran daratan hangus, seolah dihilangkan dengan sebuah penghapus.

Benar—termasuk daerah yang Yuuya tinggali sekarang ini.

"Tapi dulu sempat berhenti terjadi untuk sementara, kan? Kenapa jumlah kejadiannya bertambah lagi?"

"Akupun mau tahu..."

Pada pertanyaan Shiori, Kotori, masih menatap TV, memiringkan kepala. Setelah kejadian di Kanto Selatan sebelumnya, _spacequake_ sempat tidak terdeteksi untuk sementara.

Akan tetapi, 5 tahun lalu, dimulai dari pinggiran Kota Tenguu yang baru dibangun ulang, fenomena misterius ini kembali bermunculan di sana-sini. Tidak hanya itu bahkan sebuah meteor raksasa jatuh kebumi 7 tahun yang lalu dan menghancurka daerah Shibuya, namun informasi mengenai itu belum diberikan sepenuhnya atau dirahasiakan oleh pihak tertentu.

Tambah lagi, kebanyakannya terjadi—di Jepang.

Tentu saja manusia tidak duduk diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun selama selang dua puluh lima tahun itu.

Dimulai tiga puluh tahun lalu dari daerah-daerah yang telah selesai dibangun ulang, _shelter_ bawah tanah telah tersebar dengan laju yang luar biasa cepat.

Bersamaan dengan adanya kemampuan untuk mengamati pertanda akan terjadinya _spacequake_ , sebuah tim penanggulangan bencana dari Pasukan Bela Diri yang berlisensi telah terbentuk.

Tujuan mereka adalah untuk bepergian ke daerah-daerah bencana dan membangun kembali fasilitas dan jalan-jalan yang hancur, tapi cara kerja mereka hanya dapat dijelaskan sebagai sihir.

Bagaimanapun juga, jalan-jalan yang hancur lebur, dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat, dapat dipulihkan seperti keadaannya semula.

Pekerjaan mereka digolongkan sebagai _Top Secret_ sehingga tidak ada informasi yang disebarkan ke publik, namun ketika kau melihat gedung runtuh dibetulkan hanya dalam satu malam, mau tak mau kau akan merasa seperti baru melihat trik sulap.

Akan tetapi, biarpun perbaikan tersebut dapat terselesaikan dengan sangat cepat, bukan berarti bahaya yang ditimbulkan _spacequake_ itu kecil.

"Bukankah kelihatannya di daerah sekitar sini banyak terjadi _spacequake_? Terutama tahun lalu." Kata Yuuya

"... hmm, kelihatannya begitu, huh. Mungkin sedikit terlalu cepat..." Kotori bergumam, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke lengan sofa.

"Terlalu cepat? Apa yang terlalu cepat?"

"Nnn..., tidak kenaha-aha."

Kali ini Shidou-lah yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Bukan karena apa yang Kotori katakan, namun karena setengah kalimatnya terdengar sedikit tidak jelas.

"..."

Diam-diam, dia memutari _counter_ , dan berjalan menuju sisi sofa yang disandari Kotori.

Mungkin Kotori telah menyadarinya, selagi Shidou mendekat, dia perlahan-lahan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kotori, coba lihat ke arah sini sebentar."

"..."

"Tei!"

"Guhh!"

Kotori memegangi kepala dengan tangannya, dan berbalik tersentak. Suara yang aneh terdengar dari dalam mulutnya.

Melihat apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya seperti yang Shidou kira,

"Sudah kuduga". Shidou mengeluh pendek

Meskipun saat itu tepat sebelum sarapan, Kotori sudah menikmati permen favoritnya, Chupa Chups, di mulutnya.

"Hey! Aku sudah bilang kan jangan buka permen sebelum makan?"

"NNNnnn! NNNnnnnn!"

Shidou berusaha merebut permennya dengan menarik stiknya, dia lihat Kotori mencoba melawan sambil memasang muka masam.

Wajah Shidou menegang sambil melihat-lihat tempat yang harus dia pukul, karena dia sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ingin memukul orang dengan wajah semanis itu.

"Aniki, Kotori memakan permen sebelum sarapan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Asalkan dia menghabiskan sarapannya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yuuya

Pada akhirnya Shidou-lah yang mengalah. Dia mengelus kepala Kotori, dan kembali ke dapur.

"Ohh! Aku sayang Aniki dan Onii-chan!"

Shidou membalasnya dengan ayunan tangan dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Lalu mereka berempat pun duduk dimeja makan dan mulai sarapan. Dimeja makan tersebut hanya ada telur mata sapi, bacon, ropi bakar dan sup saja.

"Selamat makan." Kata mereka berempat

Yuuya, Shiori, Shidou dan Kotori meminum sup buatan Yuuya dan ekspresi mereka sangat menikmati sup tersebut.

"Enak~,Yuuya-nii-sama kau mengganti resep supnya kan?" Tanya Shiori membuat Yuuya terkejut senang

"Kau mengetahuinya?! Mengganti air bekas daging adalah poin yang penting." Kata Yuuya dan mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka sambil mengganti topik

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini upacara pembukaan SMP-mu, kan?" Tanya Shidou

"Yap betul~" Jawab Kotori

"Berarti kau pulang saat makan siang, ya... Kotori, kau minta apa untuk makan siang?" Tanya Shiori

Setelah Kotori berpikir sejenak

"Hmmmm", ia menggelengkan kepala, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri.

" _Deluxe Kids Plate_!"

Itu adalah nama menu makan siang untuk anak-anak yang ditawarkan di restoran keluarga dekat situ. Shidou menegakkan badan, dan setelah itu, menunduk menyesal.

"Toko ini tidak menyediakan itu."

"Ehh~"

Sambil menghisap lolipop, Kotori menyahut dengan suara kecewa.

Shidou mengeluh keras-keras lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya sudah lah, kesempatan ini cuma sekali-kali saja jadi ayo kita makan siang di luar, sekalian aku bisa mempelajari resepnya." Kata Yuuya

"OHHHH! Benarkah!?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di restoran keluarga yang biasa sepulang sekolah."

Shidou berkata, dan Kotori mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Jangan menarik kata-katamu! Janji! Kalian harus ada disana meskipun ada gempa bumi atau kebakaran atau terjadi _spacequake_ atau bahkan kalau restoran itu diduduki teroris!"

"Tidak. Kalau ada teroris di sana kita tidak bisa makan." Kata Shiori yang terlihat sweatdrop

"Kalian harus ada di sana!"

"Iya, iya, kami tahu." Kata Shidou

Mendengar Shidou mengatakan hal itu, Kotori dengan bersemangat mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil berteriak

"Whoooo~"

Shidou bahkan tidak pikir-pikir lagi apakah dia terlalu royal atau tidak. Yah, untuk hari ini saja.

Dari malam ini kedepannya mereka harus menyantap makanan di rumah untuk sementara, tapi hari ini adalah perayaan pembuka untuk mereka berdua. Berfoya-foya sedikit seharusnya tidak masalah. Yah, lagipula menu _lunch_ anak-anak seharga 780 yen tidak bisa dibilang foya-foya juga.

"Nnnnn..."

Shidou sedikit meregangkan badannya, dan membuka jendela kecil di dapur.

Langit sudah cerah. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 **(Raizen High School)**

Sekitar jam 8.15 pagi, Yuuya, Shidou dan Shiori sampai di gedung SMA mereka.

Setelah memeriksa daftar kelas yang ditempel di koridor, mereka memasuki ruangan kelas di mana ia akan menghabiskan satu tahun berikutnya.

"Kelas 2-4, huh?"

"Kita sekelas ya Nii-san."

"Kalau aku kelas 3-2, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya." Kata Yuuya yang kemudian pergi

"Sampai nanti Aniki/Yuuya-nii-sama." Kata Shidou dan Shiori bersamaan yang kemudian mereka masuk ke kelas mereka

Saat ini Yuuya sudah masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk dikursinya, kemudian ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Dia seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan warna mata hitam nama pemuda itu adalah Oga Kagami.

"Yo Tendou sepertinya kita sekelas lagi." Kata Oga

"Sepertinya begitu."

Oga kagami merupakan teman Yuuya dan dia menyebut Yuuya sebagai rivalnya. Walaupun begitu dia bersahabat dengan Yuuya semenjak SMP dan anehnya dari SMP sampai sekarang mereka selalu sekelas.

"Tapi, tidak kusangka kita akan sekelas dari SMP bahkan ke SMA pun juga sama mungkin ini adalah takdir." Kata Oga

"Tolong jangan katakana sesuatu yang membuatku jijik." Kata Yuuya datar

"Apa yang kau katakana Tendou, kita ini sebagai rival harus tetap bersama untuk bersaing."

Lalu seorang gadis masuk ke kelas mereka, gadis tersebut berkulit putih bersih dengan mata berwarna merah muda dan rambut berwarna putih yang panjang dan mengalir. Dia juga mengenakan ikat kepala yang berjumbai berwarna hitam dan memiliki busur pada setiap kepala dimana ada permata merah muda yang besar. Gadis tersebut bernama Tiara Suzuki

"Selamat pagi Yuuya-san, Kagami-san." Kata Tiara menyapa

"Selamat pagi Suzuki-san." Balas Yuuya dan Oga

"Suzuki-san, kenapa kau memanggil nama belakangku dan kenapa hanya Tendou saja yang dipanggil nama depannya?" Tanya Oga

"Ra-ha-si-a."

"SIALAN KAU TENDOU!" Bukan hanya Oga tapi seluruh murid laki-laki meneriaki namanya karena iri

Bagi Yuuya mungkin ini menjadi hari yang panjang. Sesaat kemudian datang guru IPS dan segera memulai pelajaran.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir Oga menghampiri Tendou untuk mengajaknya makan dan dia juga ingin mengadakan kontes dengannya.

"Oi Tendou, kau tidak ada kerjaan kan? Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan selagi mengadakan kontes makan." Kata Oga

"Maaf Oga, hari ini aku ada janji." Kata Yuuya

"Apa!? Dengan gadis kah?"

"Iya. Tapi…"

"Tidak Mungkin!" Kata Tiara yang membuat seisi kelas terkejut

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu selama libur musim semi kemarin? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan terus single." Kata Oga tidak tenang

"Kau kejam sekali Yuuya-san, padahal kau sudah mempunyai aku." Kata Tiara sambil berpura-pura menangis namun karena dia pandai berakting terlihat dia seperti menangis sungguhan

"Kagami aku tidak ingat membuat janji seperti itu dan Suzuki-san jangan membuat kesalah pahaman. Lagipula hanya Kotori, Shiori dan Shido." Jawab Yuuya dengan cool

Setelah mendengar jawaban Yuuya Oga dan Tiara menarik nafas lega.

"Dasar jangan membuatku kaget." Kata Oga dan Tiara bersamaan

"Kalian yang sudah salah paham." Kata Yuuya

"Kalau hanya mereka bertiga tidak masalah. Boleh aku ikut?" Kata Oga

"Aku juga, ini kesempatan baik untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada calon adik ipar." Kata Tiara yang wajahnya sedikit memerah

"Aku pikir tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika ramai maka semakin meriah." Kata Yuuya

Saat Oga ingin menanyakan sesuatu mereka mendengar bunyi sirene yang tidak enak didengar yang bergaung di seluruh jalanan dan semua jendela diruang kelas bergemeretak miring.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Oga membuka jendela dan melihat keluar. Dikejutkan oleh bunyi sirene tersebut, burung-burung gagak yang tak terhitung jumlahnya terbang ke langit.

Murid-murid yang tinggal di ruangan kelas semuanya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menatap, dengan mata terbelalak.

Mengikuti sirene tersebut, suara mekanis yang memiliki jeda setelah setiap kata, mungkin agar lebih mudah dimengerti, berbunyi.

"Ini bukan, latihan. Ini bukan, latihan. Gempa pendahulu, telah terdeteksi. Diperkirakan, terjadinya, _Spacequake_. Penduduk sekitar, harap bergerak, ke _shelter_ terdekat, secepatnya. Diulang kembali—"

Tanpa menunggu lagi semua murid segera mencari tempat perlindungan, saat Yuuya dan Oga berlari ke tempat _shelter_ mereka berdua melihat Tiara berlari kearah sebaliknya.

"Suzuki-san kau mau kemana? _Shelter_ nya sebelah sini." Kata Oga

"Jangan khawatirkan aku kalian berdua cepat berlindung." Kata Tiara

Yuuya ingin protes, namun dihentikan oleh Oga dan mereka pergi ke _shelter_ terdekat. Setelah sampai mereka bertemu dengan Shiori dan teman Shidou yang bernama Tonomachi.

"Yuuya-nii-sama!"

"Shiori dimana Shidou?" Tanya Yuuya yang tidak melihat Shidou

"Dia tadi berlari ke tempat janjian kita saat makan dan dia menyuruhku untuk tetap disini." Jawab Shiori

"Dasar Shidou, Kagami dan Hiroto tolong jaga Shiori aku akan mengejar Shidou." Kata Yuuya yang juga dia berlari keluar dari _shelter_. Shiori dan Oga ingin mengejarnya tapi, pintu _shelter_ tertutup dan Yuuya hanya mendengar teriakan.

"Yuuya-nii-sama/Tendou/Tendou-senpai."

* * *

Yuuya terus berlari dan dia berharap agar Shidou dan Kotori bisa selamat, namun ditengah perjalanan dia melihat sosok makhluk yang aneh. Di belakang makhluk tersebut banyak sekali mayat-mayat. Makhluk tersebut seperti larva raksasa yang berwarna hijau.

"Makhluk apa ini?"

Makhluk tersebut kemudian menyerang Yuuya dan Yuuya menghindarinya. Lalu dia mengambil pipa besi yang tergeletak. Yuuya mengayunkan pipa tersebut tapi pipa tersebut malah patah dan Makhluk aneh tersebut memukul Yuuya dengan keras sampai membuatnya terpental.

"Sial."

Makhluk tersebut kemudian mendekati Yuuya perlahan dan siap untuk membunuhnya, saat Yuuya berpikir bahwa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya dan mnegutuk dirinya karena dia tidak bisa melindungi keluarganya lalu muncul kumbang tanduk mekanik berwarna merah yang menyerang makhluk tersebut dan membuatnya mundur.

Yuuya melihat kumbang tanduk tersebut menghampirinya.

" **Kau tidak apa-apa?** " Tanya kumbang tanduk tersebut

"Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi melihat kumbang tanduk mekanik yang bisa berbicara." Kaya Yuuya sambil mengusap matanya

" **OI kau tidak sopan!** "

"Pokoknya terima kasih sudah menolongku."

" **Tidak masalah aku kebetulan melihatmu disini diserang oleh makhluk tersebut yang disebut Worm. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kabuto Zecter, boleh aku tahu namamu?** "

"Yuuya…Tendou."

Kabuto Zecter terkejut mendengar nama belakang Yuuya sama dengan pemiliknya yang ada di Universe lain. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan takdir dan juga dia merasakan kecocokan yang sama dengannya.

" **Baiklah sudah kuputuskan, Yuuya kau akan menjadi partnerku**."

"Huh?"

Lalu Kabuto Zecter terbang sesaat dan saat kembali dia membawa belt berwarna silver. Saat dia menjatuhkannya Yuuya menangkap belt tersebut.

" **Kenakan itu disekitar pinggangmu**."

Yuuya menuruti perkataan Kabuto Zecter dan segera mengenakan belt tersebut.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?"

" **Selanjutnya letakkan diriku pada slot itu**."

Kabuto Zecter terbang memutari Yuuya dan Yuua menangkap Kabuto Zecter tersebut.

"Ayo kita lakukan Kabuto Zecter. Henshin!" Yuuya kemudian memasukan Kabuto Zecter pada slot yang ada di beltnya

 **HENSHIN**

Lalu Yuuya di telan oleh hexagon sampai yang tersisa adalah seorang prajirit berarmor. Yuuya memiliki armor perak besar dengan bit merah lebih tersusun bodysuit hitam. Dia mengenakan sepatu bot hitam dengan pelapisan logam perak pada mereka akan menuju pergelangan kakinya. Sisi luar kakinya lebih rendah memiliki pelat logam perak pada mereka dan pergelangan kakinya memiliki 3-4 perak. Dia juga memiliki bantalan lutut perak di atas lututnya. Di sisi pahanya yang pelat logam. Bahunya ditutupi baju besi logam besar yang memiliki ujung bulat. Bagian bawah baju besi bahu merah sedangkan sisanya adalah perak. Bagian depan dan belakang kedua armors bahu memiliki bola logam perak yang bertindak seperti sendi. Di bahu kirinya yang bola depan memiliki simbol aneh yang tampak seperti kumbang dan memiliki kata ZECT tertulis di dalamnya.

Lengannya tertutup baju besi perak tersegmentasi dan lengan diikat dengan sarung tangan perak bersendi. Dia mengenakan piring dada perak yang memiliki sepotong atas merah yang melilit lehernya. Dia memiliki antena perak di bagian depan kepalanya dan ke depan kecil yang menghadap tanduk di atas helmnya. Dia punya piring mata biru tunggal yang ditetapkan di bawah armor perak dari helmnya, tepi sekitar pelat mata dipangkas merah. Dia juga tampaknya memiliki piring mulut perak. Ini adalah Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Makhluk tersebut yang dipanggil worm kemudian dia berubah menjadi serangga yang berwarna biru dengan garis merah menyerang Kabuto, namun Kabuto menghindari serangannya dan sekarang dia bisa membalas serangannya dan membawanya ke sebuah gudang yang todak digunakan lagi.

" **Yuuya gunakan senjatamu**."

Yuuya mengeluarkan senjatanya yang bernama Kabuto Kunai Gun. Dia menggunakannya dalam Gun mode dan menembak Worm tersebut sampai terpental. Kabuto menggunakan sinar infra merah yang ada di senjatanya untuk membidik Worm itu dan terus ditembak.

Worm itu mengambil kuda-kuda lalu gerakannya menjadi cepat, sangat cepat sampai Kabuto tidak bisa membalasa serangannya. Worm tersebut terus menyerangnya sampai membuat Kabuto terlempar.

"Apa itu?"

" **Itu adalah Clock Up**."

Worm tersebut menyerang lagi dan membuat Kabuto tertindih oleh reruntuhan bangunan. Worm tersebut kembali menggunakan Clock Upnya. Kemudian Kabuto melihat sebuah cermin.

"Ternyata benar kata Obaa-chan, kalau aku menginginkannya takdir selalu ada disisiku."

Kabuto menembak karung yang berisi semen dan isi dari semen itu menimbulkan asap, setelah itu Kabuto menembak cermin tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian saat kepingan itu masih melayang Kabuto menembak sinar infra merah yang dimana sinar tersebut menyebar dan kemudian menangkap Worm yang sedang Clock Up.

Kabuto segera bangkit dan mengubah Kunai Gunnya menjadi Axe mode, setelah Worm mendekat dia mengenai Axe milik Kabuto dan beberapa saat kemudian Worn tersebut meledak.

" **Kerja yang bagus Yuuya**."

"Terima Kasih, sekarang aku harus melihat keadaan Shido dan Kotori." Kata Kabuto yang kemudian segera pergi mencari adik-adiknya

* * *

 **Yo sampai sini dulu untuk Chapter 1 disini ane buat Shiori adik kembar Shidou**

 **Disini juga ane ngambil karakter Tiara dari game Fairy Fencer F klau gk tw cari aja gambarnya di Google**

 **Dan sama seperti beberapa cerita ane yang lain pairing di cerita ini Harem.**

 **Harem List**

 **Yuuya :** Shiori, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Maria Ars, Tiara **(WIP)**

 **Shidou :** Tohka, Yoshino, Origami, Miku Izayoi **(WIP)**

 **Sudah segitu aja**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan Review asal jangan FLAME**

 **Sampai jumpa pada cerita dan Chapter yg akan datang :v**


End file.
